1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tailgate assembly for a motor vehicle such as a pickup and more particularly to a tailgate assembly that has multiple functions.
2. Prior Art
Load carrying vehicles, such as trucks or pickups, often have fold down tailgates. While in the down position, the tailgate extends the area of the pickup bed thereby increasing the horizontal support surface for cargo within the truck bed. In the closed or up position, the tailgate keeps the cargo within the truck bed. The closed tailgate avoids loss of goods as well as minimizes the potential for loose items within the truck bed to fall into or onto the traffic following the truck.
In some situations, it is desirable to have the tailgate solid and closed, where in other situations it is more convenient to have the tailgate a more open structure for tying a load or allowing a portion of the load to protrude from the tailgate while not allowing the smaller items in the load to slide out. The ability to easily switch between a factory tailgate and a more multifunctional tailgate would allow further utility to a pickup.
There have been several attempts to increase the functionality of truck tailgates. These tailgates are typically very complicated and are not easily exchanged with the factory provided tailgate.
One such tailgate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,392 issued to Meinke on Apr. 2, 2002. Meinke discloses a tailgate assembly that includes an extender assembly including a bar positioned proximate an upper edge of the tailgate. The bar may be raised to a position above the upper edge of the tailgate by sliding the post assemblies upward with guide tubes provided in the tailgate. Meinke also disclosed a tailgate assembly in which the tailgate may be readily extended to provide supplemental load support and/or load restraint.
However, the Meinke tailgate is a complicated and expensive tailgate assembly with sophisticated mechanics that will only extend the bed length or the tailgate height a distance less than half the existing tailgate height.
Another multifunctional tailgate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,810 issued to Lane on Mar. 2, 2004. Lane discloses an “eight-functions-in-one truck tailgate extender” with one or more telescoping assemblies connecting the load-carrying member to either the tailgate or to the truck body.” Although multifunctional, this patent does not claim or disclose a replacement type tailgate, but an optional addition to an existing tailgate. Installation of this tailgate will permanently alter the structure of the original or factory provided tailgate and will likely require costly professional installation.
There are also several motorized tailgates that are extremely expensive to install due to the wiring and addition of motors and the associated mechanism. These tailgates typically can withstand only minimal load or weight, are heavy and cumbersome. These motorized tailgates are essentially nonfunctional when the motor expires, malfunctions, or binds.
There is a need for a more useful multifunctional tailgate that is simplistic in design, readily exchangeable with a factory provided tailgate, strong enough to support a wide range of either hanging or resting heavy loads, and cost effective to manufacture.